1. Field of the Invention
The technical scope of the present invention is that of access systems for a passenger compartment and namely of a vehicle with a raised floor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Different devices have been proposed to facilitate access to a passenger compartment, for example, the passenger compartment of a vehicle.
Patent EP-0976376 relates to a device to access an ambulance in which a step plate is housed in a ramp. Two arrangements are provided that propose an access via the ramp when the step plate is in the storage position or via the step plate when the ramp is in the storage position. The ramp comprises a pivoting rampway and is deployed by means of an articulated joint enabling it to be folded in two to facilitate its storage.
Patent GB-2268133 discloses different vehicle access ramps adapted for wheelchairs. Each of these ramps also comprises a pivoting rampway deployed by means of an articulated joint enabling it to be folded in two to facilitate its storage.
Patent application WO-2008/081201 discloses a three-part ramp affording access to a vehicle. Once again, a pivoting rampway is deployed by means of an articulated joint enabling it to be folded in two to facilitate its storage, the rampway being arranged vertically in its storage position. When the ramp is folded, its third portion is arranged horizontally inside the vehicle to form the floor. This third portion is inclined in the prolongation of the rampway deployed outwards, thanks to an inclined plane arranged in the floor. Furthermore, in its storage position the rampway forms a vertical partition at the rear of the vehicle and allows a rear door of the vehicle to be closed behind it.
Patent application EP-1650077 discloses a vehicle access ramp comprising a pivoting rampway able to be deployed manually and resting on legs provided to this end. Once again, the rampway is deployed by means of an articulated joint enabling it to be folded in two to facilitate its storage. Once folded, the rampway is associated with a rear door pressing against a lateral edge of the rampway to close the vehicle's rear doorway.
Thus, it would appear, generally speaking, that access systems designed to accommodate a raised floor, namely for vehicle access, are deployed manually and are not intended for unplanned and emergency access. Moreover, existing systems generally require substantial modifications of the vehicle body, thus making them unsuitable for certain types of vehicles such as armored vehicles.